Truth or dare Morganville style!
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: The characters of Morganville vampires Play Truth or dare!T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wisdomforadaughter here with a new story! This time it is Morganville vampires! I'm on the book Fade Out of that series. Love the series so far. Hope you guys like the story! Review! Be nice please. Okay?**

**P.S. Most of the chapters POVs are going to be Claire or Eves POV. Mostly Claire.**

* * *

Claire's POV

Today was like any other boring day in Morganville. I was studying. Michael and Shane were playing a new zombie game. And Eve was being dramatic.'' I swear if I don't have fun soon,I will die!''Eve yelled.'' That doesn't mean you have to yell!'' Shane yelled.''Then why are you yelling?''I asked.''Because.''Shane answered.''The words of wisdom that Shane says.''I said.''Let's play a game!''Eve said.''I have a girlfriend that is here.''Shane said.''Not that way. Let's play truth or dare!''Eve said.''I'll play.''I said.''I guess I'll play.''Michael said.''Of course I'll play.''Shane said.''I'll start. Claire,truth or dare?''Eve asked.''Truth.''I said.

* * *

**Please tell me what Eve should ask claire. And who should join in? Hope you guys like it so far! byyee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Review please. Be nice!**

**P.S. In the story, if they don't want to do the dare they have to do 7 minutes in heaven with the person who dared them chooses. If they don't want to answer the truth, the person has to take one article of clothing off.**

* * *

Claire

''Was Shane the first guy you ever kissed?''Eve asked.**(A/N Thank you Aliciaaa98)**''No.''I said.''Wait-What-When-Who?''Eve asked.''That wasn't a part of the truth.'' I said."Fine then."Eve said dramatically. All of a sudden a portal opened and Myrnin came threw."I heard you guys were playing a game and I wanted to play."Myrnin said."We can't really say you can't so fine you can play."Shane said."Shane,truth or dare?"I asked."Dare."Shane said."Read the last text you received out loud."I said. Shane got in his phone and pulled up messages. His eyes looked traumatized."Last night was amazing. From Claire."Shane said. I started blushing."What happened last night?" Myrnin asked smirking."That is none of your concern."I said.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter! After the last dare,my mind bloomed with ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Like I said, I have many ideas for Shane and Claire in the future chapters. If you want to guess, here is a hint. It has been in a different fanfiction. So yea!Like always, give dares and truths! Love y'all! Okay? Okay!**

* * *

Claires POV

"Michael, truth or dare?"Shane asked."Truth."Michael said."Who,in the room that isn't Eve,would you as your slave?"Shane asked Michael. Michael took off his jacket."Claire,truth or dare?"Michael asked."Dare."I said."First, I need somebody to hold Shane down."Michael said. Eve and Myrnin held Shane down."Okay. I dare you to go to outside and flirt with the first guy you see."Michael said. I could see in Shane's eyes that he wanted to strangle someone."Who do you want me to do 7 minutes in heaven with?"I said."I guess since Myrnin is the only other guy here that isn't Shane,me."he said.**(Sorry to the people who don't ship them! don't kill me!)**Eve looked just like Shane,confused yet mad. Personally, I was confused."What?"i asked."I just don't want you to be stuck in a closet with your crazy boss."he whispered in my ear. I giggled alittle bit. Obviously Myrnin was listening in,because he looked alittle hurt."let's get on with it then."I said.

Michael and I walked up stairs and into a closet. I started a time on my phone when Michael closed the door."We don't have to do anything but-"I started then interrupted by Michael's lips. Michael kissed me! We stayed that way for three minutes till Michael stopped the kiss."That was nothing,okay?"he said."Okay. Completly nothing. Plus, we both have someone we love deeply."I said. The timer beeped after that."let's get out of here."Michael said."Agreed."I said.

When we got back, I saw Amelie and Oliver in the living room."Nothing happened,right?"Shane asked."Yes. Nothing happened."I said."We would like to play but most likely tomarrow."Amelie said."Yes. We should play tomarrow. I'm too tired to play right now. Night."I said with a yawn."Good bye."Amelie,Oliver,and Myrnin said.

When they left, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I went to my room,Shane was sitting on my bed."What are you doing in here?"I asked him."I wanted to see if you are okay. You seemed alittle off after I got dared."he said."I'm fine. But I could use someone to cuddle with me tonight. Perhaps by my boyfriend."I said."I think I could do that."he said. I went over to my bed,and layed down. When I fell asleep, we were tangled together.


End file.
